God This Hurts
by LostFlower
Summary: He lost his wife, she was being abused, what happens when THE game and THE gothic princess collide? Will it be love at first sight? Or will heartbreak overcome these 2 like all the other times.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters involved in this story, this is all just me and my imagination and I am simply using names but I do not claim these names except I claim Abby as one of my characters.

She screamed in agony as he lashed his hand out to her already bruised back, why was this happening? Had he never loved her, he grabbed her face and shoved her against the thick car park wall tears streaming down her beautiful face, his putrid twisted face pushed up against hers, the alcohol on his breath causing her stomach to turn , he holds her neck firm making her look into his blue eye's, the eye's that she once fell for the eye's she would never fall for again, she hated him, she hated him so much for doing this to her, he'd dragged her from the show that she was enjoying her only day off in months, she was only 24 years of age yet her life was going to come to an end in a car park on what should have been one of the happiest days of her life

"You stupid bitch! How dare you even look at him, I could tell just by the way you looked at him you wanted him in bed you disgusting slut" He spat

Her face cringed she could argue her case saying that she was only looking at his body she did not want him in bed no matter how untrue that was, she did want him in bed, she had fallen for him the moment that she saw him flash up onto her screen, his cold hard stare yet his warmness within _Triple H, _the man raised his hand up once again to hit the woman angered by her silence

"DADDY!!!! DON'T!!!!" His young daughter screamed from behind him,

She was only 5 years old yet she was about to witness her father murder her mother before her very eye's how could she cope? It wasn't fair on her to be an orphan because her father was a drunken pathetic bastard

"Abby get back to the car honey, we'll be there in a second" The mother said trying to sound as calm as possible knowing that she would not be returning to her daughter , she would be joining her own mother up in heaven but she could not let her daughter know this, her daughter did not move she stayed watching

"No mummy….. I can't weave you! He'll hurt you mummy, I'll go and get help mummy!"

The girl turned to run, but the father suddenly released her and allowed her to fall to the ground in agony, but to the mothers horror he turned and headed straight for her daughter, the young girl backed away fear filling her small brown eye's as the angry man approached her, he touched her skin and the mother gasped in horror

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" the mother shouted pure fear in her voice

The mother attempted to get up but fell back defeated unable to properly move her leg she touched it carefully surging with pain she immediately knew it was seriously injured, she rubbed a hand over her face feeling blood everywhere, as the father continued to close in on his little girl, the little girl ran out of the mothers sight

"ABBY RUN INTO THE BUILDING HONEY" The mother screamed hoping her daughter would have some chance of living or not getting hurt

"oh god please help her please make her live!" The mother muttered her voice beginning to crack

The mother grabbed her scarf and sobbed into it as she suddenly heard a blood curling scream coming from the other end of the car park, the mothers sobs got stronger he had caught her….. Just the thought of never seeing her bright beautiful face in the morning caused her to break down, the mother continues to sob, never wanting this fate to come to her little girl she was her baby and she wouldn't leave her now! She couldn't, Amy suddenly heard a yelp from a man and she quietened down listening to the scene happening on the far end of the car park

"This way my mummy is hurt she needs help!" the little girl shouted through sobs,

The mother heard rushed footsteps trailing towards her as she looked through blurred vision seeing 2 men approaching her, one of them holding her little girl hand, she wiped furiously at her face the tears now stinging her eye's she noticed the 2 men to have extremely big builds realising they must be

Wrestlers, they finally arrive by the mother and she see's the two men to be Shawn Michaels and Triple H, she saw Shawn pull out his phone and urgently dial 911, and she saw Triple H approaching her, he kneeled before her a comforting smile on his face trying to let her know that he wasn't going to hurt her

"Hey darling….. What's your name?" Triple H cooed surveying her broken face

"A…..Amy" she muttered

"Amy what?" He questioned calmly

"Lee, my name is Amy Lee" She sighed, she would have to reveal it eventually but she was infact the lead singer of the band Evanescence

"Nice Name" He added

Amy nodded gently, wiping her long black hair from her face, her daughter suddenly runs up to her and Amy pulls her beautiful daughter into her arms, hugging her close, the little girl soon begins to sob on Amy's shoulder, as Amy begins to fight back the tears knowing that she needs to be strong for her little girl she couldn't break down, she knew it would hurt her daughter too badly, Amy looked to Triple H over her daughters shoulder as he see's the tears wanting to unleash themselves in her eye's but she refused she was strong, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she cried, knowing how much he broke her heart, he'd already broke his daughters, he wasn't about to break hers, she soon hears the sound of an ambulance approaching near as paramedics rush from the van running over to Abby and Amy, the paramedics slowly peel her daughter from her, as Abby kicks and screams

"MUMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! MUMMY!!!!" Abby sobs

She opens her mouth to speak but emotions overcome her and she has to stop the tears from rolling down her face, Shawn follows Abby in a attempt to calm her down, as Amy stays silent as does Triple H as the paramedics begin to fuss around her, the paramedics assess her and get her onto a trolly a support around her leg, as they begin to wheel her away she see's Abby curled up in Shawn's arms, the paramedics approach Amy in the van

"You can have one person in here with you, who would you like your daughter?" The paramedic says no tone to his voice

She knew the tears were only a matter of time and she couldn't bear for her daughter to see her cry

"Can…. You ask um…. Paul to come with me please?" Amy says quietly

The paramedic exit's the van and goes to approach Paul, he soon enters the van later accompanied by Paul, Paul smiles at her slightly shocked that she wanted him with her, he hadn't been wanted since his wife passed away 1 year ago, the driver got in and they drove off to the hospital sirens blaring, Amy's tears now begin to unleash themselves as they roll down her cheeks she trys to turn her head away from Paul, feeling embarrassed at crying in front of a man she hardly knows, she suddenly feels a warm large hand placed in hers she looks down to see Paul holding hand with Amy, she smiles lightly feeling good vibes coming from him

Author Note: Guys please R&R if you like it, i need your feedback to make this story so much better!


End file.
